1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, and more particularly relates to a light emitting device having a light-storing material with afterglow property.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to obtain an afterglow at the time of OFF-operation, a light-storing material having an afterglow property has been used in a light source employing a light emitting element. For example, there has been proposed a light emitting device in which a reflective member is arranged surrounding a light emitting element arranged on a substrate, and a light-storing material is arranged on a surface of the reflective member. In the light emitting device, the surface of the reflective member has a portion where the light-storing material is arranged and a portion where the light-storing material is not arranged, so that reduction in the optical reflectivity at the time of ON-operation of the light emitting device can be prevented (for example, see Patent Literature 1: JP 2007-234632A).